Bonds of Time
by Firehedgehog
Summary: It began with dreams, both searched, knowing the other was there other half. But time separates them, and certain destiny can not be changed. Requested by: vampygurl402


I own nothing but the fanfic, Harry potter and Inuyasha are owned by there creators.

Requested by: vampygurl402

**Bonds of Time**

By: Firehedgehog

It started as dreams, dreams of a world so strange where he saw no demons in site. The world stunk, but a scent of sky and earth drove him forward.

He searched and searched for the origin of the scent, but could not find it before he woke.

It drove him mad.

Then Inu no Taishō woke, woke to a life where he was forced to mate with a female dog demon who he did not care for, because his species was dying.

He did not love her, but the child she bore he loved greatly.

He named his son Sesshōmaru.

OoOoO

Harry Potter had lived a life with little happiness, every choice was no choice and all led to the non choice where he sacrificed himself for a people that didn't deserve his sacrifice.

It was then as he came back to life, that he was finally free.

He did not Marry Ginny or even get back with her, for he realized that he actually hated the girl. In fact he hated all in that family, except for the twins who were free spirits. It hurt still, that one of the twins were beyond now.

Then the dreams came, of beautiful forests, little villages and strange creatures.

Something... no someone was calling him, this person meant everything.

So he began to search, hoping to find those promised forests and the face of the one that called him.

OoOoO

Soon, between a very unhappy marriage and a warring land only his dreams brought him hope. He loved Sesshōmaru, but the young demon did not understand how incomplete he felt.

The dreams had changed, he now had a glimpse of the owner of the scent. Messy short ebony hair, a flash of jewel emerald eyes and strange ebony kimonos.

He needed to see more, to hear this beinsg voice.

Did they truly exist?

OoOoO

He had been searching for years, but he could not find the forests.

During those years he found himself not ageing beyond twenty, most likely from dying and the deathly hollows.

So far the nearest he'd found clues was Japan, in legends.

There he began to dream of the person that called him, beautiful silver hair, golden eyes and usually in strange armour.

OoOoO

She was not his dream, but he fell deeply in love at first site.

She was called Izayoi, and smelled of Earth and water.. like most humans did.

By then his marriage had ended, his son adult by demon standards. It was time for him to find a mating of love.

He would have rather found his dream mate, but after searching since the first dream he had not found him.

Still she was kind, beautiful and he could see a future with her.

OoOoO

"The one you seek is not in this time," The priestess said, Harry sighed. He had suspected this.

"Thank you," Harry told her, at the moment he was in the magical temple district of japan.

Finally he looked up at the sky, really... it shouldn't be this hard to find a soul mate.

"Time huh," Harry whispered.

OoOoO

His mate and newborn child was safe, this Inu no Taishō was glad of. In the distance he could see the fire continue to burn, it would continue to burn even after he died.

His little Inuyasha was beautiful, a child born of love.

Still, he wished that this was not the end. He still hadn't found his little dream.

OoOoO

How many years had it been, harry had lost track. Time didn't mean much to him, only the fact that he still waited.

Then one day, a day where the sun shone high and the air was fresh he knew.

Fire, battle.. death.

Between one step and another harry vanished.

OoOoO

Inu no Taishō did not know why he opened his eyes again, he had been resting as he waited for his final moments.

Gold eyes met Emerald.

"I've been looking for you for hundreds of years," Inu no Taishō whispered, why at his death was he meeting his little dream now?

"Time is a strange thing," his little one said, his voice showing an accent of another language.

"Why... why not sooner, why now when we have so little time," Inu no Taishō asked.

"We have all the time in the world," the emerald eyed man promised, and pulled him up. Up... and he did not feel pain.

Startled he turned, and felt a shock on seeing his own dead body there.

"How?" he asked, for he knew his little one was alive and no he realized cast no shadow.

"Death isn't the end, are you ready for the next adventure?" the other whispered.

"May this Inu no Taishō know your name?" he asked.

"My name is Harry," his little dream said with a smile.

Inu no Taishō cast one last look at his body, then smiled. He caught the other in an embrace, kissing him gently on his lips. Harry blushed deeply.

"I am looking forward to much exploration, on this next adventure," he leered, harry laughed and tugged him in another direction.

"We better get started, we have a lot of time to make up," Harry said smiling.

END


End file.
